The girl who’s life changed in a blink of an eye chapter 5
by glw123
Summary: Fairy tail x brother conflict x the seven deadly sins x OHSHC x oc


Eye colors and what emotion your having when they change

Green-happy

Blue-sad

Light pink- a little exited

Regular pink-embraced

Hot pink- super excited

Red-mad

Purple- annoyed

Yellow-confused

[Previously]

Now it is the end of the first day and everyone is ready for the next day

[now/ the next day]

[your POV]

I wake up around 8:00 and start getting ready and wore what I had on yesterday and was doing getting ready around 9:00, I go down to the first floor walked up to laxus and sat on him and ate my breakfast like I did the day before you all talked and laugh the whole day with laxus, gajeel, your brothers, the sins, and the host club well almost the whole day because you when it was gajeel's and natsu's turn for the chariot game everyone was cheering them on and you even cried when natsu made a speech about what it means to be a fairy tail member and after he was done with his speech you and laxus were the first people that held up the fairy tail sign

Right when you did it you looked behind you to see everyone looking at you and you smile at them and say " what natsu just said is what it means to be in fairy tail and this is the fairy tail sign that tells everyone we are proud to be in fairy tail" you looked back down at natsu and saw he was looking at you and then you gave him a node and a closed-eye smile and you could have sworn you saw a blush creeping up on his face but you payed no mind to it.

Time skip

You where going back to the inn by your self because you had to go out and get some "women" things **(lol)** and as you where walking you herd two Pears of feet walking behind you, you looked back and saw the so called "dragon twins", they stopped and looked at you both have smirks on their faces your eyes turned purple and you had a glare on the blonde cocky on then said " hey look it's shorty that we fought with" you then smirked your eyes still purple and said " by fought do you mean you both attacked once then was knocked all the way on the other side of town after one of my attacks and for your information that arak was just 1% of what I can do" they both had a shocked expression for a second then the black haired one said " so shorty what's your name my name is rogue and this is sting where both from Sabertooth" you smiled " my friends call me hanny but everyone else calls me horrifying hena and your a lot less cocky then sting, so what is it you boys want" you said and right after they you said that they looked at you rogue trying to not laugh because of what you said about sting and sting looked a little annoyed, sting then said " well shorty we just saw you walk'n and wanted to talk to the one who never gave us her name before she Kicked us across town" you laughed and said " well you guys never gave me a chance and it was your fault because you called me weak that's one thing you shouldn't do and you should of known that I was horrifying hena I mean I did take of my jacket and show my sin mark and guild mark and all of the sins where there and everything so ya you got yourself into that mess" and you stuck your tongue out at him and rogue and you all talked and laughing about anything and everything while they walked you to the inn when you got there you told both of them good night and gave them a closed-eye smile but didn't notice they both had blushes but what you three didn't notice is that a certain group of brothers and friends where getting jealous and even laxus and gajeel where jealous. Sting and rogue both told you good night and waved goodbye as you walked in you where stopped by sparky and iron head they both seemed a little mad so you asked "what's wrong?" And they both said at the same time which was weird "what where you doing with them we thought you where out getting "women" things" **( lol I am so childish but don't tell Tamaki)** you then said " I was but but will I was walking back I bumped into them and they offer to walk me to the inn it's no big deal" you said as walking up stares and laxus following you up there. As you go in to you room and try to close your door, but laxus holds it open you look at him your eyes going from your grassy green to Galaxy purple in a split second "what laxus I didn't do anything wrong" you said looking away really annoyed at this point " it is a big deal that you where hanging around those dragon slayer twins they are our rivals you can't just go around with them" he said sounding mad you look at him and then your eyes change from a galaxy purple to a bloody red laxus notice this but didn't backdown " I will hangout with whoever I want I am not a baby anymore laxus I can choose my friends and foes, ya maybe there from are rival team but that doesn't mean I am going to stop being there friend that's not right and you know it, but you can't stand me getting close to other guys can you, I have seen how you look at my new brothers, the sins and the host club, I know you don't like letting me hang out with all these boys but there my friends and brothers so your just going to have to except it, but I can tell you one thing for sure your my best best friend and I would never ask for anything more than to have you as my best best friend, but now I have to let other people in my heart but you will always be 1# ok, laxxy" you said with some tears coming down your face laxus looks at you with a happy yet sad look " and you will always be my #1 hanny, always" said laxus as he hugs you and you hug him back and say " I will always be here for you and if there is ever something that is bothering you tell me ok you know I shouldn't even be telling you this because you should already know this you know since we have known each other since I was 3 and you where like what 4 or 5 right you big doofus" you reached your hand up to his hair on your tippy toes and run your hands through his soft hair see you wouldn't think it was soft with how his hair sticks up but it is really and I mean really soft then he sits down so you can play with his hair some more but then there was a nock on the door so you said it's open and the door opens and your brothers, the host club, and the sins all standing outside the door looking in you looked up and said " we solved the conflict so now I am playing with his hair hahaha I have soooo many ideas on what to do to your hair laxxy you don't even know hahaha I crack my self up **( literally dying from that line I put in there just then lol laxus: will you continue plz grace: ugh fine I can't believe you didn't laugh at my stupidness)** " she looked up at them again to see some of them coming in and then others going to there rooms and the ones that walked in to your room all asked for you to play with their hair but you said " I will only put your hair into a ponytail because I only play with laxxy's hair" will you said that you pulled his head close to you and patted his cheek a couple of times then let go and started to put the other boys hair in to little ponytails it was funny when some of the guild mates walked by your room and saw you putting everyone's hair into ponytails and right after they left after posing for a moment to look in side you died and then everyone else died because you where dying, you told everyone to come back in the morning and you would put there hair in ponytails and told them to let the rest of the brothers hosts and sins to come as well and there was no butts about it and told them to tell the rest that if they didn't you would cry and then laxus would beat them up for making you cry,

lemonsorry if your under age then I will not allow you to read this now if you do just know I worned you

after everyone left except laxus you walk over to him and sit in his lap and play with his hair while you where doing this you felt something touch your butt, but then you felt something rubbing your sides and then something poke you down there so you looked down and right as you look down and your lips where meet with another pear of lips at first you was surprised but then you started to kiss back you felt two big hands grab your butt which surprised you and laxus took that as a opportunity to stick his tongue in you mouth both of you battling for dominants of course laxus won laxus started to in clip your bra and take it of you then he moved down to try and take you shirt of but you broke away and said "I don't think I am ready for that laxxy can we take it slow, god that's probably the worst thing I could ask for I'm so stupid" you said as you looked down he grabbed your chin and lifted your head and said " no hanny it's ok I get it you don't want to go fast ok and I am fine with waiting longer I mean I have been waiting since I first met you to kiss you so I think I can wait to make you completely my and your not stupid ok your really smart and kind and pretty and determined and a bunch of other things I just cant form to words for" he kissed me again then went down my neck then raised up and kissed you again then broke apart and said I think it's time for me to go we got to have a good night's rest for the games tomorrow ok" he got up and sat you on your bed then said good night and left for his room will leaving a surprised hena on her bed she leaned back and thought " what am I going to do I love him but I think I love some others to".she put her hands on her face got up changed into her pjs and went to bed.

Hey guys hope you liked it and you need to vote so I know who to put in as hena's guy

Laxus: and she's sorry the was a little lemon but she didn't know what else to write so sorry again

Grace: ya I am sorry about that and I hope you liked it though I think laxus liked it to much I crack my self up hahaha

Laxus: she is a dummy

Grace: I my be a dummy but I am your dummy hehehe

well bye guys love y'all *starts running away*

Laxus: *blushing* no you can't get away that easily gra~ gra, bye guys * runs after her*


End file.
